Con Sabor a Mantequilla de Maní
by Hizashii
Summary: Treinta drabbles. Treinta momentos. Treinta razones por las que se enamoraron.
1. Azul brillante

**Título:** Con Sabor a Mantequilla de Maní.  
**Claim:** Charlie/Claire.  
**Summary:** Treinta drabbles. Treinta momentos. Treinta razones por las que se enamoraron.

**

* * *

**

**Azul brillante.**

(#1 Brillo)

Tararear canciones era lo más divertido que podías hacer en ese momento, cuando estabas en medio de la nada con muchas personas que aún no conocías.

Era de noche, había una fogata que estaba bonita, pero, bueno, nada como esa chica que acababas de ver. Era bellísima, su cabello, sus labios, su sonrisa, sus ojos.

Oh, Dios mío bendito, sus ojos. Eran azules, profundos, hermosos, resaltaban entre la oscuridad de la noche (y de tu vida), brillaban.

Ella no te miraba, probablemente tenía cosas mucho mejores que ver que a ti, pero tú nunca habías visto algo como ella.


	2. Merecerla

**Merecerla.**

(#2 Riesgo)

**

* * *

**Charlie no creía merecerla ni para que fuera su amiga, pero iba a correr el riesgo.

Se acercó a ella, intentando parecer lo más simpático posible, intentando no parecer el adicto en recuperación que era, y le brindó una sonrisa llena de amistad y de _yo no te tengo miedo._ Ella puso una sonrisa de niña de seis años frente a un tarro de galletas, los ojos le brillaron y el cabello se l movió al aire, y parecía un ángel (un ángel muy embarazado).

Y ella comenzó a hablarle, y a sonreírle, y a tomarle de la mano cuando algo la sobresaltaba. Y Charlie no creía merecerla, pero valió la pena tomar el riesgo.


	3. Reír o llorar

**Reír o llorar.**

(#3 Encuentro)**  
**

* * *

Claire apareció, podrías verla y tenerla entre tus brazos, y decirle lo mucho que la quieres y miles de cosas por las que te llamarían cursi.

Pero ella no te recordaba, y eso dolía. No recordaba lo que para ti significaba la mantequilla de manó imaginaria, o lo mucho que habías cambiado por ella, y dolía.

Ella estaba bien, no parecía estar dañada, no parecía como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella. Pero ella no te recordaba, y a pesar de que la habías encontrado de nuevo, todo lo que habías progresado con ella se había borrado.

No sabías si reír o llorar, porque ella estaba bien, pero no recordaba nada.


	4. Algo ha cambiado

**Algo ha cambiado.**

(#4 Cambio)**  
**

* * *

Tú puedes ser un drogadicto, una estrella de rock de antes, un total desgraciado, puedes parecer gótico, o un desecho social. Pero no eres un asesino.

Nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza eso de matar a alguien, de tomar un arma y propinarle dos u ocho disparos a alguien en medio del pecho. Nunca has odiado a alguien lo suficiente como para querer verlo metros bajo tierra, pero entonces llega este tío, Ethan, que le hizo daño a Claire y…

Bueno, resulta que le das seis disparos en el pecho porque no soportas la idea de que alguien que haya lastimado a Claire siga respirando el mismo aire que ella. Y sí, jodiste el plan, manchaste tus manos de sangre, pero todo fue por ella y lo volverías a hacer si tuvieras que hacerlo.


	5. No iba a fallarle

**No iba a fallarle.**

(#5 Determinación)**  
**

* * *

Charlie se había rendido muchas veces, pero no en esta ocasión. Esa francesa loca se había llevado a Aaron, el hijo de la dulce, hermosa y perfecta niña de ojos azules que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, y él tenía que encontrarla y devolver a Aaron sano y salvo.

Charlie se había rendido muchas veces, pero supo que había valido la pena seguir su determinación cuando vio esa sonrisa en el rostro de Claire al ver a Aaron, sin rastro de esa preocupación o tristeza que se había dibujado antes en su carita.

Charlie sonrió y pudo dormir tranquilo ese día.


	6. A pesar de todo

**A pesar de todo.**

(#6 Locura)

Recuerdas cuando llegó ese barco y todo comenzó a irse a la mierda. No tienes claras muchas cosas, pero sabes que tu vida cambió desde ese día y no para bien.

Recuerdas que tenías a Aaron en brazos (Aaron, joder, Aaron) y te dijeron _lo siento_ y tú no sabías qué coño, _Charlie, él…_Y te fuiste con el grupo de Locke y luego no te acuerdas de más nada.

Alguien se llevó a tu hijo, no sabes cómo ni por qué, sólo recuerdas que te sentías vacía sin tu hijo y sin él, sin Charlie. Al principio no querías aceptar lo mucho que te hacía falta, que te alegraba la vida, pero ya no te queda más remedio que llorar porque estás sola, porque todos se fueron y te dejaron abandonada en esa isla de mierda.

Puedes estar perdiendo la cabeza, pero no el corazón.


	7. El tiempo pasa

**El tiempo pasa.**

(#7 Estaciones)

Crees que él murió en invierno, la verdad no lo sabes bien, tienes ciertos espacios en blanco en tu cabeza, como un libro sin algunas páginas.

Pudo haber sido primavera, pero recuerdas que estaba muy frío para serlo. Quizás era otoño. Dios, no es que importara tanto _cuándo _o _por qué. _Él te había abandonado y que se joda el mundo porque tú sólo los quieres de vuelta, a él y que traiga en brazos a tu hijo, que te diga _Me tardé porque estaba buscándolo, pero ya estamos junto a ti_.

Crees que es invierno y derramas una lágrima porque parece que ha pasado un año, o algo así. Tendrás que preguntarle a tu amigo.


	8. Supervivencia

**Supervivencia.**

(#8 Carrera)

Sabes que no estás bien, que lo necesitas, que en esos meses que pasaste junto a él te volviste seriamente dependiente de Charlie. No te gusta aceptarlo, porque él ya no está, está en alguna parte de una estación de la maldita Iniciativa Dharma, sin respirar, bajo el agua.

De sólo pensarlo te dan escalofríos, se te erizan los cabellos y los ojos se te humedecen. Lo extrañas, casi tanto como a tu hijo.

Los necesitas a ambos, pero ellos no están. Y a ti sólo te queda intentar sobrevivir, porque es lo único que conservas: La vida, para intentar recuperar a Aaron.

Clavas la lanza en el jabalí, y el animal chilla. Has cambiado, tú antes no matabas ni a una mosca, pero no hay nada más que hacer. La comida de Dharma no te durará para siempre.


	9. Te niegas a aceptarlo

**Te niegas a aceptarlo.**

(#9 Verdad)

Estás haciendo tu caminata habitual de los ¿martes? (No sabes, estás confundida), cuando bajas la mirada y observas en el suelo algo que definitivamente no es una hoja o una fruta. No.

Te agachas y recoges la pequeña botita tejida, esa que le tejiste a Aaron cuando aún estabas embarazada, y piensas que no puede ser bueno que no esté en su piececito.

La aprietas contra tu pecho y lágrimas comienzan a brotar de tus ojos, lo extrañas y te niegas a creer que es mal presagio que su botita esté en la isla. Te niegas a aceptar que quizás Aaron no vuelva tampoco.

Llegas a tu campamento, tiempo después, y guardas la botita junto a la _F_ de _Fate_ que Charlie tenía en su mano. Por lo menos puedes seguir aferrándote.


	10. Momento de lucidez

**Momento de lucidez**.

(#10 Conquista)

Hay veces en las que recuerdas, como flashes de luz, muchas cosas de tu vida. Sabes que tu cabeza está demasiado centrada en encontrar a Aaron como para preocuparte de lo demás, pero no te molesta cuando los recuerdos son de Charlie.

Puedes verlo a él en tus momentos de lucidez, cuando recuerdas cosas tontas que él decía para que rieras. Te duele un poco el pecho al darte cuenta que quizás tú nunca le demostraste tanto amor como el que sentías.

Esta vez recuerdas como te conquistó cuando te dio mantequilla de maní imaginario, y como se ganó tu corazón para siempre al ir a salvar a Aaron de la francesa. Aún, todavía, lo quieres.


	11. Felices para siempre

**(In) Felices para siempre.**

(#11 Futuro)

* * *

Hurley miraba hacia Charlie y Claire, y los veía tan felices juntos. Cuidaban de Aaron y parecían más pareja que los coreanos, con su bebé y todo.

Charlie parecía el papá de Aaron, y casi podía verlo, en el futuro, llevándolo a la escuela y enseñándole a tocar la guitarra. Podía ver a Claire esperándolos en casa cuando se fueran a un bar a sus espaldas.

Pero sobre todo, podía verlos felices, comiendo galletas con mantequilla de maní, yendo al parque o cantando rock por toda la casa al estilo Tom Cruise.

Ellos se merecían se felices. Lástima que el don de Hurley era hablar con los muertos, no ver el futuro.


	12. Manos al aire

**Manos al aire.**

(#12 Ventisca)

Hacía mucho viento ese día, Claire estaba sentada en la arena y tenía los ojos entrecerrados para que no le entrara en los ojos. Charlie estaba a su lado, rodeándole la espalda con un brazo, sin tocarla.

Hurley estaba cerca, mirando todo el campamento, a falta de algo más divertido que hacer. Entonces, sonrió al notar una escena dulce entre su pareja de rubios favorita.

—Me entrará arena en los ojos —decía Claire. Charlie estaba riendo.

—Anda, estira los brazos y cierra los ojos —le sugirió—, y grita algo que quieras que todo el mundo sepa.

Claire así lo hizo, y gritó _Amo la mantequilla de maní_ como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, muchos voltearon a verla.

—Ahora tú —le dijo ella.

—¡Amo la mantequilla de maní invisible! —gritó, más fuerte, él, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados.

Hurley no entendía nada, pero la cara que puso Claire le dijo que lo Charlie había gritado tenía más significado del que parecía tener.


	13. Mandilón

**Mandilón.**

(#13 Debilidad)

Hurley y Charlie estaban sentados en la arena conversando, Claire estaba sentada frente a ellos, pero lejos, así que no escuchaba nada.

—Eres un blando —le dijo, en tono jocoso, el gordo al rubio.

—No lo soy —murmuró Charlie, con fastidio.

—La principal característica de un mandilón, amigo, es que niega serlo.

—No soy un mandilón.

Hurley se largó a reír, Claire alzó una ceja en la distancia, curiosa por lo que le causaba tanta gracia a Hugo.

—Lo eres, Claire te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, haces todo lo que ella te…—. Charlie se levantó molesto y fue donde la rubia.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó, dándole golpecitos suaves en la espalda a Aaron, cuando llegó a su lado.

—Creo que soy un blando.

Claire sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a Charlie.

—Eres dulce, tierno y especial. No blando.

Charlie sonrió como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Entonces, Hurley pasó a su lado, tosiendo un _«mandilón»_ para nada discreto. Charlie rodó los ojos, pero decidió ignorarlo y quedarse con Claire.


	14. Drogadicción

**Drogadicción.**

(#14 Lucha)

Estaban caminando por la playa, Hurley se estaba comiendo una barrita Apolo que sacó de la escotilla, cuando Charlie saltó con un tema demasiado serio.

—Yo… no creo merecer a Claire —dijo, serio, triste.

—Tú te la mereces, dude, ella te quiere.

—Pero, es que —se rascó la nuca—, no creo que me quiera cuando sepa que lucho contra mi adicción a las drogas.

—Mira, dude, si tu hermano pudo conseguir un tía bonita y reformarse, tú puedes hacerlo. Así que toma tus pies y los mueves hacia la rubiecita, le das un beso y le cuentas todo.

—No puedo.

—Mejor díselo o cuando se entere será peor.

Charlie suspiró y asintió. A lo lejos, Hurley se dio cuenta de que alguien más le dijo a Claire lo de las drogas, porque la pelea que se había armado no era para nada normal.


	15. Pronto

**Pronto.**

(#15 Interludio)

Charlie estaba destrozado, y toda su desgracia la vaciaba en su mejor amigo, Hurley.

—Yo la quiero. Quería contarle, pero tenía miedo —decía—. Entonces tenía que enterarse de la droga porque a alguien se le ocurrió romperla, y fin del cuento.

—Tranquilo, dude, estoy seguro de que esto es sólo una —esperó, buscando la palabra adecuada— una pausa para todo lo que les espera juntos.

—No lo creo, ella está tan molesta, tan indignada —hizo una mueca.

—Pero te quiere. Y sé que te perdonará, pronto —sonrió—. Ya puedo verlos, tomándose de la mano y corriendo por la playa como dos críos enamorados.

—No exageres.

—Bueno, al menos los puedo ver cuidando a Aaron juntos y esas cosas que hacen los esposos.

—Suena bien.

Hurley tenía razón.


End file.
